1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the means and apparatuses used to open and close doors and more specifically to an apparatus which allows the user to simultaneously open both doors in a modern double swing door system having an external pivot axis, by opening one of the doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices allowing the simultaneous opening of double doors are not new. Such systems have been known in the door art for at least as far back as 1700's when Thomas Jefferson had such a system installed in his house. However, these older devices relied on the fact that the pivot axes of the doors were aligned with and intersected the doors. This design requires expensive construction including the provision of floor channels and special doors hinged with the pivot axis intersecting the door itself and thus is incompatible with modern door design.
In modern door design, doors are hinged on an axis which is located external to the door itself. Therefore, to operate with modern door designs a system must be capable of utilizing an "offdoor" pivot axis.
Although several prior art devices exist for the simultaneous opening and closing of gates or the like, none of the prior art apparatuses is capable of simultaneously opening two double swing doors incorporating a modern external pivot axis design.
3. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door opening control which allows the user to simultaneously open a double swing door system of modern design.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kit containing the control which may be easily installed in a covered door frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control which may be mounted above the doors or in the floor below the doors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door opening system which is easily installed in the existing frame structure of a modern door design.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door control system wherein the doors may be biased into various desired positions such as fully opened and fully closed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door opening apparatus which is inexpensive, and simple to use.